My Valentine
by Star Glitz
Summary: What if Bella was writing her and Edward's love story without either one of them knowing? Bella has stumbled across Edward Masen Jr's grave in Chicago. Something about it intrigues her; so she decides to learn more about him. But then Bella makes the decision to move to Forks. There she meets Edward Cullen in English class where they are paired together for an essay assignment.
1. Chapter 1 - Summer Obsession

_I do not own any of these characters. I came up with the idea behind this story one day while listening to my i-pod. Please read and review! More chapters to come._

* * *

Change was coming, I could feel it within me. A breeze drifted through my window. Odd being that it was June in Phoenix, Arizona. This breeze only solidified the feeling that a change was indeed coming. I couldn't' be certain of what type and when this change would occur, but something definitely was bound to happen.

My last day in Phoenix was nothing but a blur. No longer would I be nestled in the dryness and stillness of the Arizona heat. Soon everything would be moving to the windy city of Chicago, Illinois. Renee, Phil, I, and our belongings were off to Illinois so that Phil could pursue a job offer for a minor league baseball team. Goodbye Phoenix, I will miss you.

We arrived in Chicago a few days later. The city was alive all around us. Phoenix didn't even compare to the city of Chicago. At first, I felt like I had never moved because I never left the house. Hours upon hours of reading and journaling was all I did. It wasn't until I began reading the newspaper that something about this new city truly sparked my interest - a haunted tour. So I gathered the tour information from the paper, gathered my things in my backpack, and was on my way.

At eight o'clock that evening, the tour was underway. Everyone met up at this gothic shop downtown, and the tour guide emerged wearing a black hat and full-length black trench coat. I could already tell that this was going to be nothing but interesting. Once the tour guide went over the basic rules and itinerary, everyone loaded up on the bus, and we were moving. The haunted tour actually wound up being a mix of a sight-seeing tour and Chicago's history. As the tour progressed, the guide informed us that we would be making a stop at a cemetery. And to be honest, I was a little scared to be going into a cemetery at night, but I was still curious.

As soon as I stepped out of the bus, I looked up in the sky and was confronted with a bright full moon. Everyone exited the bus, and we were standing before the iron gates of Rosehill Cemetery. The tour guide led us through the graveyard telling us stories about some of the tombs housed in the cemetery. But as we continued forward, something off in the distance caught my eye. The full moon was like a spotlight tonight. As I walked toward the moonbeams, it seemed as if the moon's light was shining specifically on this one grave. My curiosity then took over because I was instantly walking in the direction of the moonbeams. But why would the moonbeams have a fascination with one tomb? What was so special about this one grave? I left the group behind and continued on my own path.

_**MASEN**_ - that was the family name engraved on the tombstone. Three names were listed below it: Edward Sr., Elizabeth, and Edward Jr. I continued reading and discovered that the youngest was only seventeen when he died, and he had died on Valentine's Day. A few moments later, I heard the group pass close by, and I was turning to head in that direction when something else caught my eye. My shadow had been covering up something special. Once my shadow disappeared, Edward Jr.'s name began to glisten in the moonlight. Even more amazing, his was the only name on the tombstone to do so. There had to be something special about Edward Jr. - he sparkled.

Once I heard the tour guide's voice again, I knew I had to run to catch up to the group. But before I turned to leave, I walked back over to the tomb and ran my fingers over the glittering letters of Edward's name. I whispered, "Edward…"

After returning home that evening, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Masen, Jr. He had died so young and on one of the most romantic days of the year. Did he ever get a chance to even experience real love? I was turning seventeen in September, and I had yet to even experience one ounce of real love. But what baffled me until I was finally able to go to sleep was why was his name the only one to sparkle in the moonlight?

The following morning, I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my things, and headed down to the local library. I just had to do some research on Edward Jr. and his family. I went down to the basement where the newspapers were archived and began my search in February of 1919. Most of the obituaries around that time were a result of the Spanish Influenza. Yet, when I looked in the obituary section for Valentine's Day of that year, Edward's was nowhere to found. I looked through the paper one more time, and I discovered his name listed in an article outside of the obituary section. The article was titled, "Missing Teen Legally Declared Dead." The article stated that Edward had been missing for over six months. His last known location was the hospital where he had been treated for the Spanish Influenza. His mother had succumbed to the disease, but he had disappeared from the hospital that very evening. Searches had been conducted and resulted in nothing.

The article even discussed how a nurse had been interviewed after the disappearance, and she stated that Edward was in his bed on the night that his mother died. She stated that she didn't believe he would have been able to travel far from his bed because he was near death the same evening his mother died. The next morning when she returned to the hospital; however, his bed was empty. The nurse just assumed that he had passed away during the night and had been moved to the morgue. She thought no further on the issue until she discovered that the teen had went missing when the police arrived at the hospital. Once I finished reading the rest of the article, I made a copy of it along with copies of his parents' obituaries that I had also found. Afterwards, I headed home with thoughts of what could have happened to him circling in my head.

Less than a month later, Phil learned that his new job was going to require him to do a lot of traveling. So after a lot of contemplating, I decided it would best for me to move in with my father - who lived in Forks, Washington. I wanted my mother to be happy, and I knew she would be happy traveling with Phil. Two weeks before school was to begin, I was scheduled to make my big move to a place I had not been to in such a long time. Until then all three of us had the rest of the summer to spend time together. Although, that was still pretty hectic with Phil's work schedule. So it was very easy for me to sneak off to spend some time at the cemetery. After that initial night of being in Rosehill, I was no longer scared to walk into that place. If I wasn't there, I was at the library doing more newspaper research on my new obsession - Edward Masen, Jr.

The night before I was scheduled to leave, I just had to make one last trip to the cemetery. I had to say goodbye to the boy whose life had fascinated me all summer long. After dinner that evening, I got in a taxi and headed off to Rosehill Cemtery. I made my way through the graveyard until I was standing in front of the Masen's grave. Something was different though; something had changed. Someone must have recently visited the grave for there were two, pure white roses resting on top of the tombstone. Then the full moon peeked through the clouds blanketing the sky that night, and Edward Jr.'s name began to sparkle. I ran my fingers across his name and whispered, "Goodbye Edward. I hope that wherever you are, you have found love."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Assignment

Upon arriving at the airport, Charlie (that's my dad) was waiting for me. As expected, he came to pick me up in his police cruiser. The daughter of the Chief of Police - yeah, this was bound to be interesting. Charlie and I are alike in so many ways, and yet we barely even speak on the hour drive home. Verbal communication was not a necessity in this father/daughter relationship. Charlie doesn't hover, and it doesn't bother me one bit. After we got to the house, he carried my bags upstairs to my room. My room was something I remember only as a child; however, nothing had really changed in my room. The only thing Charlie had changed was that my toddler bed had now been replaced with a full-size bed. Charlie asked, "You like purple, right?"

I answered, "Purple's cool…"

An hour later, one of Charlie's friends showed up in the driveway with his son. Charlie called me outside, and I saw his friend sitting in a wheelchair next to a younger version of himself. They were standing next to a rusted truck. Charlie asked, "Bella, you remember Billy Black?"

I said, "Yeah. "

I shook Billy's hand and continued, "You're looking good."

He said, "Yep, still dancing. Well I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut-up about it since you told him you were coming."

Then they were off into the middle of the street play fighting with each other. Billy's son then introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies together."

I said, "Yeah, yeah I remember."

Then Charlie and Billy came back over, and Charlie tapped the truck and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

I was confused and asked, "What?"

He said, "Your homecoming present."

I pointed to the truck and asked, "This?"

He said, "I just bought it off of Billy here."

I said, "Oh my gosh! This is perfect!"

Jacob then showed me the quirks of the truck, and Charlie invited them inside to watch some sports game on the flat screen television. After the game was over, Billy and Jacob left, and I headed upstairs to my room to settle into my new life in Forks. Two weeks later, I was still having trouble sleeping at night due the constant rainy weather that Forks seemed to attract.

The next morning didn't help make my outlook on the day very positive. Walking to my truck, it was raining, and I slipped and fell twice before I was able to grab hold onto the truck to stable myself on the wet ground. When I finally pulled into the parking lot of the school, I parked right in front of the office since I didn't know where else I was supposed to go. The secretary gave me my schedule and a map, and I went to move my truck to the student parking lot. Almost as soon as I exited my truck, I was greeted by one of the students, Eric.

As I continued on through my first day of school, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Morning classes passed by pretty quickly, and a few other people introduced themselves to me - Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Angela. I was beginning to feel as if I was a part of their group, especially when we all sat together for lunch. And it was lunch when I first saw them. I asked, "Who are they?"

Angela and Jessica both looked off into the direction I was looking at, and Angela said, "The Cullens."

Jessica continued, "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, and they're all like…together."

Once Jessica finished describing who each one was, Angela said, "Jess, they're not actually related."

She said, "But it's weird."

A few minutes later, another boy entered the cafeteria and was making his way to the Cullen table. I asked, "Who's he?"

Jessica said, "That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Don't waste your time."

I chanced another glance at him, and I saw that he was looking back at me with a look of disgust on his face. I turned back to the table and said, "I wasn't planning on it."

But once she had mentioned that his name was Edward, I immediately thought of Edward Masen. Over the last two weeks I had spent in Forks, I had barely thought about him. Which seemed weird to me since he had consumed my entire summer. However, my thoughts were interrupted by the bell signaling the end of lunch, and Mike said, "Off to English we go."

After Mike introduced me to the teacher, the teacher explained that he had already assigned seats for the entire class. So we all waited in the front of the classroom as he read the names aloud. One of the first names Mr. Verdi called out was Edward Cullen, and he was assigned one of the two seats located in the back of the room. I watched him slowly and gracefully walk to the back of the room to take his seat. There, hidden in the back of the room, sat the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid my eyes on. Our eyes met just as Mr. Verdi announced that I would be occupying the only other available desk in the back of the room. I walked down the isle to get to my seat, and I caught his glance for a brief moment. A look of disgust clouded his jet black eyes. With that look came the feeling that this was going to be a very long year.

I was tense the entire class period; Edward did nothing but stare at me the entire period. However, I was able to pay attention to Mr. Verdi when he went over the class syllabus. Our main project was to begin an essay that we would start on in our junior year and complete at the end of our senior year. The essay was to be a work of fiction and a minimum of twenty pages upon completion. Our essay was to be inspired by a real life experience, dream, encounter, etc. We had a month to come up with a concept and present the outline to our story. When the bell sounded at the end of class, Edward was quickly out of his seat and out the door before I was even able to grab my book bag. Was he just anxious to get out of the class or was it because he was just anxious to get away from me?


	3. Chapter 3 - Friendship?

The following day, I arrived to English class a few minutes early. I walked into the room to find Edward talking to the teacher. I overheard their discussion as I passed to walk to my desk. Edward was trying to transfer to a different English class, but Mr. Verdi kept on denying his request stating that there were no other available classes. My previous thoughts had just been confirmed; he was just trying to get away from me. I kept my head down as he walked next to me to take his seat. As he sat down, I glanced to the side to see him pinching his nose as if he had smelled something disgusting. So it was true; I disgusted the perfect creature which was Edward Cullen. Great… This year would definitely go by slow and be interesting as well.

That night when I went home, I couldn't help by wonder what it was about me that he didn't like. I ran to the bathroom and took a hot shower to get rid of a smell I never knew existed. Once I could smell nothing but strawberries, I returned to my room to begin working on my English project. But when I thought about the assignment, all that entered my mind was Edward. When I started to think about Edward Cullen, I couldn't help by also think about Edward Masen. Would I have disgusted Edward Masen as well?

I planned to confront him the following day, but he wasn't there. Then I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't come to school. Was I just that disgusting? When he didn't show up for the next couple of days, I finally had to just shake the thoughts of me being the reason for his absence out of my head. It wasn't until then that I was actually able to focus on my essay. But even then, every idea I came up with just never sparked my interest. While I was at home one night working on my essay, I came across the copies of the newspaper articles from Chicago. There was my idea! I was going to write a story about the missing boy. Now all that was missing was the concept.

For the next week, I had no interruptions on my progress. Just as I was about to forget about Edward Cullen altogether, I walked into class one day, and there he was. When his eyes met mine, I saw a hint of a smile appear on his face. I brushed it off and went to sit at my desk. I was digging in my book bag to get my things when I heard, "Hello…"

I turned to look at him, and I stumbled, "Um…hi."

He said, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other day. I'm Edward Cullen; you're Bella?"

I didn't remember telling him that I preferred to be called Bella instead of Isabella. I responded, "Um…yes."

When Mr. Verdi entered the room, he announced that we would be working in pairs that day. Today we were assigned a worksheet on the novel we were reading - Pride and Prejudice. We were to work on the worksheet and brainstorm our essay ideas with our partner. After he handed out the worksheet, Edward pushed his desk closer to mine but not touching. He pulled the worksheet off my desk and said, "Ladies first."

Then he read the first question, and I gave my answer. While he was writing down his answer to the second question, I said, "You were gone…"

He looked up at me and said, "Yeah, I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons."

As he began to read the third question, I asked, "Do you mind if I see your answer?"

He handed me the paper, and he actually got the answer right. After he took the paper away, he asked, "So, you enjoying the rain?"

I chuckled at his question and asked, "You're asking me about the weather?"

He said, "Yeah, I guess I am."

I said, "I really don't like the rain. Any cold, wet thing I don't really…"

He chuckled at my response and began writing down the answer to another question. Then he asked, "If you hate the cold and rain so much, why did you move the wettest place in the continental U.S.?"

I thought about my answer for a second and said, "It's complicated."

He looked up at me and said, "I'm sure I can keep up."

I said, "Uh…my mom remarried and um…"

I shrugged my shoulders because I really didn't know how to answer his question. He asked, "So you don't like the guy?"

I said, "No, that's not…um, Phil's really nice."

He continued to look at me, and I couldn't believe we were actually having a conversation. As he looked back down to finish writing his answer, I couldn't help but gaze at him. His hand seem to effortlessly glide across the page with his perfect penmanship. After he finished, he looked at me and asked, "You wanna check it?"

I said, "Nope."

Five minutes later, we were the first pair in the class to turn our worksheet in to the teacher. Mr. Verdi said, "Edward, I do hope you let Bella here answer some of the questions."

Edward said, "Yes sir. She, in fact, answered most of them."

He asked, "Is that so?"

I said, "Yes. Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorites."

He began reading over our answers and said, "I can tell. Alright then, please get started on your projects."

So I pulled out my folder that contained the notes for my essay, but Edward just sat there continuing to look at me. He asked, "Why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?"

I said, "Well Phil's a minor league baseball player, and he travels a lot. And my mom stayed with me, but I knew it made her unhappy. So…uh…I figured I'd stay with my dad for a while."

He asked, "And now you're unhappy?"

Did I look unhappy to him? I said, "Um…"

He responded, "I'm sorry; I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read."

I took a chance then and really looked into his eyes. It looked as if he was concentrating on something really hard. It was then that I noticed something about him had changed. I asked, "Hey, did you get contacts?"

He said, "No."

I said, "You're eyes were black the last time I saw you, and now they're like golden brown."

He shut his eyes for a few moments and said, "Yeah, I know. It's the uh…fluorescents."

Once he reopened his eyes, he asked, "So, what are you thinking about?"

You. I asked, "Huh?"

He said, "About the essay. What are your ideas?"

I said, "Oh…"

He smiled as I opened my folder. I asked, "What are your ideas?"

He answered, "I'm much more interested in hearing about your ideas."

I looked at him again and wondered if I should share all of my information with him. But it just felt so easy to talk to him. I said, "Well, I took this haunted tour over the summer. At the last stop on the tour, we toured a cemetery. I plan on writing my story about the fictional life of one of the graves I visited. One just stood out so much. The grave belonged to a family of three, and their son went missing. So I want to start there and see where it goes."

He looked at me as if he was trying to figure something out. I asked, "And what about you?"

He said, "Well, over the summer, I came across this person who claimed she was a psychic. So my story is going to be about a man who can read the people around him so easily until he comes across the one person he cannot."

I said, "Sounds interesting. Where did you meet this physic?"

He said, "In Canada. We were visiting some of our extended family over the summer."

I said, "Yeah, I had stayed with my mom and Phil most of the summer."

I looked into his eyes again and couldn't help but get lost in the warmth of their golden color. Edward must have realized what I was doing because no less than a second later, he quickly and gracefully exited the room as the bell rang. Well, so much for forming a friendship.

Once school was over for the day, I was just ready to get home. I walked through the parking lot and passed Edward, who I guess owned the silver Volvo he was standing next to. No smile from him as our eyes locked with one another. I got to my truck and had to dig to get my keys from out of my book bag. That's when I heard it. Before I could fully register what was about to happen, I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist sending me in the opposite direction. Then I heard the first impact of the skidding vehicle.

But before the vehicle had the chance of hitting me for a second time, the arms around me jerked me in the opposite direction. Next I was facing the owner of the arms that encompassed me - Edward Cullen. Then I felt one of his arms disappear, and it seemed as if he stopped the car from crushing us with his bare hand. I sat there confused but comfortable in his grasp. I looked into his eyes, and a mixture of confusion and anger clouded them. No less than a second later, the other arm released its hold of me, and Edward disappeared from sight. While other people surrounded me, I searched for my savior, but he was nowhere to be found.

Less than twenty minutes later, I was in the emergency room listening to Tyler Crowley continuously apologizing. But I just tuned him out and thought about my hero. However, I couldn't understand how Edward had made it across the parking lot so fast. It was becoming a mystery to me. Suddenly, the door to the emergency room opened and in barged Charlie followed by a young, handsome doctor. The doctor said, "I hear the chief's daughter is in."

Charlie said, "Oh…Dr. Cullen."

Great! Edward's father was going to be examining me. As he stood before me, he looked every bit as handsome as his son. They both looked amazingly gorgeous and full of youth. When I tried mentioning how Edward had helped me, Dr. Cullen didn't continue the conversation as I had hoped he would. Once I was released to go home, Charlie went to finish the paperwork. As soon as I walked out into hall, I saw Edward, his father, and his sister Rosalie huddled together. The three of them acknowledged my presence, and I looked to Edward and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Dr. Cullen ushered his daughter to his office as Edward made his way over to me. Edward seemed to be angry with me. He asked, "What?"

I asked, "How did you get over to me so fast?"

He smirked and said, "I was standing right next to you Bella."

No way was I letting him get away with this. I said, "No, you were next to your car, across the lot."

He shook his head and said, "No I wasn't."

I retaliated, "Yes you were."

He stated, "Bella, you hit your head. I think you're confused."

I said, "I know what I saw."

He asked, "What exactly was that?"

I said, "You…you stopped the car. You pushed it away with your hand."

He said, "Well, nobody's going to believe you. So…"

I said, "I wasn't going to tell anybody. I just need to know the truth."

He asked, "Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

I said, "Thank you."

At that moment, it seemed as if he was trying to look through me. He asked, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

I said, "No."

He responded, "Well I hope you enjoy disappointment."

Edward then stormed off in one direction while I walked off in the opposite direction to go find Charlie. Once I was home, I went up to my bedroom to rest. When sleeping was out of the question, I logged onto my computer to do some more research for my paper. I decided to research Chicago's history in the early 1900's. Everything about that time period fascinated me. A few hours later, I downed some more medicine and decided to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Time

_I was sitting outside on a porch swing. When I looked down at my hands, I wasn't wearing what I was used to. I was in a pale white, simple dress. I looked up from my hands and looked around at my surroundings. No way was I in Forks. Not enough greenery was in my dream to make this place be Forks. This was definitely not my realm of time either. I was surely sitting on a porch in the past. When I looked further out from the porch, women in elaborate dresses and men in tailored suits were passing by. Then I was up and walking for some unknown reason._

_After walking around for quite some time, I settled on a bench in a park. Nothing seemed familiar. I only knew that I was in some big developing city. As I covered my mouth to yawn, someone off to the right caught my eye. A young man was propped up against a light post and looking at me. Brown leather shoes, beige trousers, brown suspenders, white linen shirt, dazzling smile, and emerald green eyes. But it was his copper hair that gave him away. I knew in that instant that the girl I was in this dream was looking at Edward Cullen, and he was breathtaking. _

_Then I was no longer a third party looking in from above. Now I was fully immersed in my dream, and I didn't know the boy who was looking at me. I began to feel really nervous. So I stood up and began to make my way back to my home. Only, I got lost, and he was following me. I continued forward and got more scared with each step that I took. Yet he was still behind me, looking at me with those dazzling green eyes. When I reached a dead end, I turned around and said, "Please do not hurt me. I do not know where I am."_

_The boy responded, "I am not here to hurt you."_

_I asked, "Then why are you following me?"_

_He smiled, scuffed his foot against the pavement, and said, "I thought it would be obvious."_

_I said, "Obviously not."_

_He giggled and said, "I wanted to ask you for your name."_

_I asked, "Why?"_

_He said, "Because I would like to ask for your parents' permission to accompany you to the park tomorrow?"_

_I asked, "But should you not ask me first?"_

_He smiled and said, "Of course. But I still do not know your name."_

_I thought about it for a moment and just assumed that this boy meant me no harm. I said, "My name is Isabella Swan."_

_He said, "A beautiful swan you are Miss Isabella."_

_I blushed, and he began to close the distance between us. He held his hand up to his chest and said, "My name is Edward. I have been admiring your from afar Miss Swan. Would you do me the honor of joining me for a walk in the park tomorrow?"_

_When the distance between us was no less than five feet, I locked gaze with those enchanting emerald eyes. His eyes seemed to soothe away any fears I had had about him. I answered, "But of course Mr. Edward. I would be delighted."_

_He asked, "May I escort you back to your home?"_

_I said, "I would be grateful for that."_

_So we walked together, and he showed me the way back to my home. We never touched, never held hands, only talked. Everything I learned about him on our journey home was just intriguing. His father was a lawyer, but Edward was interested in medicine and helping others. I told him how my father was the police chief. I thought that would scare him off, but it did not. Once we arrived at my front porch, I saw my father sitting in one of the chairs. He said, "Welcome home Bells. Whom may I ask is this young gentleman, and why were you walking with him without a chaperone?"_

_I said, "Father, this young man's name is Edward. I got lost on my way home, and thankfully Edward was there and offered to show me the way."_

_He asked, "Young Edward, what makes you think you can just walk up to my daughter unsupervised?" _

_Edward answered, "Mr. Swan, I meant no harm to your beautiful daughter. That is why I offered to walk her home so that no harm would be done to her as I was to be by her side to protect her."_

_He said, "Well, her mother and I thank you for your kindness. Bells, go inside."_

_I contested, "Father…"_

_He said, "Do as I say."_

_I mouthed a thank you to Edward, and he smiled back at me. Once I was inside, I ran to the window to see what was going on outside. My father and Edward were exchanging words, but I could not tell if the conversation was going in Edward's favor by his expression. A few moments later, I heard the door open and ran to the nearest chair. My father stated, "Well you sure do know how to pick them Bells."_

_I asked, "What do you mean?"_

_He said, "You seem to have met a fine, young man. He tells me his father is a lawyer, and he plans to be a doctor." _

_I said, "Yes, he did mention that on the walk home."_

_I was wide-eyed waiting for my father to confirm that Edward had asked to accompany me to the park tomorrow. My father sat in his chair and said nothing. About an hour later, my mother called us into the dining room for dinner. During dinner, I could not contain my frustration with my father, and I started being nothing but a little klutz at the table. My father just ate with a huge smile on his face. He asked, "Is something wrong Bells?"_

_I said, "No father."_

_Once he finished his meal, he put his napkin on the table and said, "Renee, a young man today has asked to accompany our daughter to the park tomorrow."_

_My mother asked, "Is that so?"_

_I asked, "And?"_

_He said, "And I agreed as long as a chaperone was in attendance."_

_I smiled and said, "Thank you father."_

_I ran to give him a hug, and he said, "I can tell that you like this young man."_

_I said, "I believe I do Father."_

_He said, "I believe I do too Bells."_

_Renee said, "Well, I cannot wait to meet him tomorrow when he comes to the house."_

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


End file.
